


If you are not here by my side

by DrunkenBiscuit



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Melodrama, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenBiscuit/pseuds/DrunkenBiscuit
Summary: Jonghyun is sad when Minhyun left him.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Lockdown Tales: From the Moon To the Stars 🌙✨





	If you are not here by my side

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. Maybe too short. Enjoy!

There's downpour outside. Sometimes lightning strikes, followed by a thunderous sound and chilly air, sending shivers down Jonghyun's spine. Jonghyun hugs Ping tightly. That one meter doll is now accompanying Jonghyun on a queen-sized bed in Minhyun's guest room. He is searching for Minhyun's remaining heat. He also tries not to let out his muffled sobs. His tears keep flowing non-stop. His muffled sobs turn into a bawl. He can't take it anymore.

"Minhyunnie… Minhyunnie…," He spoke softly, followed by a heart-wrenching sob. He hugs Ping tighter.

He still can't believe that Minhyun would leave him this fast. There are dreams they haven't achieved and promises they haven't fulfilled.

Not long after Jonghyun's bawl turns into a silent cry, Minhyun's apartment door opens.

"Jju-ya? What are you doing?" 

Jonghyun turns his head. Minhyun is standing near their shoe rack with his limp hair and wet clothes. There are several wet shopping bags around him. 

Jonghyun wipes his tears and snot before running towards Minhyun. "Minhyuniieee!!"

"I'm wet, Jju-ya." Minhyun moves his body, avoiding Jonghyun's effort to hug him. Jonghyun falls head first. "You can't catch a cold now, can you? You still have that shooting schedule tomorrow."

"Now, explain to me. What are you doing?" Minhyun repeats his question. 

"I miss you~ so muchie~" 

Minhyun lets out an exasperated breath and soft sigh. "Jju-ya, I just left you for an hour to buy our needs for this self-quarantine at the supermarket two blocks from here." 

"But… But…" Jonghyun started sobbing again. "You didn't say anything and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I already woke you up, but everytime I woke you up, you wrapped yourself tightly with my blanket." 

Jonghyun pouts his lips when Minhyun is chuckling. "Let me take a bath first, then we cook malatang. You promised me you want to cook Malatang for me, right?" 

Jonghyun shows his widest smile. "You know, Minhyunnie? I love you from the earth to the farthest star in the universe."

♥❯──────────❮♥

Minhyun gets out of the shower with a towel hanging from his head. He walks to his wardrobe across the bathroom, taking a black shirt and gray training pants before he shifts his direction toward his kitchen. 

There, he can see Jonghyun's back. Minhyun's pajama looks a bit bigger on Jonghyun's body. 

'Is this what they call boyfriend shirt?' Minhyun thinks.

Minhyun rest his hands on Jonghyun's hips and his chin on Jonghyun's left shoulder. 

"Hmm, this smells good." Jonghyun turns his head and face Minhyun with his red glassy eyes. 

"Are you crying again?" Minhyun wipes Jonghyun's eyes before he lands kisses on them. 

"No, the scallion stings my eyes."

Minhyun chuckles.

"What would you do without me, Jju-ya?"

"Yah, Hwang Minhyun, try this and tell me what you think." Jonghyun handed Minhyun a spoonful of red soup. 

"Wow, this is spicy. I'm not sure my stomach will be okay."

Now, it's Jonghyun's turn to chuckle.

Jonghyun pulls Minhyun's neck and kisses his lips. His tongue explores Minhyun's mouth, trying to find the remaining soup on his boyfriend's mouth. 

"Hmm, pretty spicy." Jonghyun licks his lip. He doesn't want to waste another taste. 

Jonghyun puts Minhyun's arms around him. He traces Minhyun's face with his finger; from his hair, his eyes, his nose, and to his lips. 

"You know what Minhyunnie? I can make your day spicier than this food. But I am not sure you can handle me."

Minhyun smirked. His boyfriend really wants to test him. 

"Sure, try me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to F, my honey bunny salty partner-in-crime.
> 
> And thanks to you too! :)


End file.
